


The Toddler and the Soldier

by peridotprincess



Series: Marvel-ous: One-Shots & More (2019) [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Reader, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parenthood, Steve is a good dad, Terrible Twos, Toddlers, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotprincess/pseuds/peridotprincess
Summary: While his wife is away on a mission, Steve is left with the responsibility of taking care of their mischievous toddler._____________* Chapter 1: Female Reader* Chapter 2: Male Reader





	1. Female Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite stories to date. Having a reader insert where the MC is a child, not that common. Steve Rogers being a dad, seen it a couple of times. I love imagining the dynamic between Steve and his children. So, here we are!

       "Are you completely sure that can take care of her?" Nicole asks as she slips on her leather jacket.

        "Honey, I am fully capable of taking care of (Y/N) while you're gone..." Steve puts his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gives his wife a small reassuring smile.

        "Are you  _really_  sure? The last time I left you alone, the kitchen floor was coated with flour and poor Liberty was covered in ketchup. How exactly did our damn dog get covered in a condiment?" Nicole raises her eyebrow and Steve sighs out softly.

        It was true that their child had made a complete mess in the kitchen because Steve thought she had everything under control. (Y/N) had ended up ripping a bag of flour open and pouring it around the perimeter of the kitchen. She then proceeded to find the bottle of ketchup on the counter after Steve had made hot dogs for lunch. Their dog also somehow was totally fine with being smothered in ketchup. Let us say that Nicole was not very fond of coming home to that chaos.

        "I...I don't have an explanation for that. Sorry," Steve awkwardly laughs as he scratches the back of his head. 

        "Just make sure to actually pay attention to our child. I want her to make it to her third birthday." Nicole rolls her eyes and walks over to the pastel-colored high chair. "Now, you little ladybug, I want you to take it easy on daddy. Okay?" Nicole picks up (Y/N) and peppers soft kisses on her plump cheeks.

        The two-year-old giggles and places her chubby hands on her mother's chin. Nicole gives her daughter one last kiss on the nose and hands her to Steve. The blond soldier takes his small daughter in his arms and holds her close against his broad chest. 

        "Don't get covered in ketchup this time." Nicole bends down and pets her German Shepard's head then blows a kiss to Steve before exiting the large kitchen.

        "Alright, pumpkin, what would you like to do today?" 

        "Where's mommy?" (Y/N) frowns as she tightly grips onto the blue fabric of Steve's shirt.

        "She is going to be at work for a little while, so you get to spend some time with me."

        The toddler continues to frown as she starts to sniffle. Her big (e/c) eyes start to fill with tears as she starts to have a small fit.

        _Nicole just left and she's already crying. This is going to be fun..._

* * *

        "I want mommy!" The two-year-old screams as she throws plushies and miniature cars at her father. Eventually, the small girl hits her father in the stars and stripes with a pickup truck toy and he tries his best not to curse in front of his child.

        "Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Steve winces as he shuffles in his pocket for his phone. He needed to call his savior, his wife.

        He quickly dials her number and places the cell phone up to his ear. She answers after one ring and the first thing he hears is an annoyed sigh. "Yes, sweetie?"

        "Babe, I can't take care of (Y/N). She keeps screaming for you and keeps throwing toys at me. Nicole... she threw that heavy ass truck at my crotch. I am in physical  _and_  emotional pain. I need your help, _please_."

        "I would recommend some apple juice? Chocolate milk? Animal crackers? She's probably hungry. As long as you stay on schedule, she should be fine." 

        "Wait... what schedule?" Steve raises his eyebrow and runs a hand through his blond hair.

        "Um, the schedule I have had her on since she turned one. I am guessing you didn't have her take a bath yet either. That calms her down a lot."

        "Crap..."

        "Exactly. Now, you are fully aware that I am extremely busy at the moment and would prefer if you left me alone for a little while. I am pretty sure a super-soldier who fought in a whole ass war and battled the toughest villains can handle his two-year-old daughter. Love ya, but I gotta go." Nicole hangs up the comm.

        Steve slips his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants and starts to pick up the toys scattered around the playroom. Before he can place the plushies into the plastic toy bin, (Y/N) starts to cry loudly along with a high pitched scream. Apparently, his daughter was not done terrorizing him.

* * *

         After cleaning up the complete mess in (Y/N)'s playroom, Steve thought it was best to take Nicole's advice and give their daughter a bath. It sounded like a great idea at first until the two-year-old started to slap the bath water out of excitement. Not only was the tile floor wet, but his shirt was completely soaked. He sighs out of annoyance and wondered how his wife handled this little troublemaker.

        "(Y/N), please stop splashing. You're getting water everywhere. You're making a mess." Steve said as calmy as he could manage.

        Steve then squirts lavender-scented shampoo on his hand and starts to clean (Y/N)'s locks before soapy water directly splashes into his eyes. He jerks back and cannot help but curse. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!"

       Either his daughter thinks that it is hilarious he is pain or that he cursed, even though he did not find this moment amusing in the slightest. "You said a bad word daddy!" Loud giggles echo through the tiled bathroom as Steve travels to the sink to wash out his eyes. 

        As he brings baby blues to the water running from the faucet, Steve hears the pitter patter of small, wet feet on the ground. He immediately lifts up his head and looks around the bathroom for his daughter. _She was gone!_ He turns around to see small footprints leading outside of the bathroom. Maybe he should not have left the bathroom door ajar. Especially after hearing the loud crash of what he guessed was some kind of pottery...

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

        The brunette maneuvers her arm perfectly to twist the neck of one opponent before directly shooting another in the middle of his head.  She lets the limp body drop onto the dead leaves of the forest and presses her ear to speak to her other teammate.

        "Tasha, I am going to need backup. There are more guys here than anticipated." Nicole shoots another man before he takes a step closer to her. 

        "You don't have to worry about a thing, Agent Rogers. I am right here." The redhead agent appears alongside her long-time friend.

        The two women spend nearly half an hour fighting enemy after enemy. After all of the bullets and twisting of limbs stopped, they returned to the quinjet to take a breather before returning to the compound. As Nicole lays against the cold metal interior of the jet, her comm starts to ring. She presses to answer and is not surprised in the slightest that it is her husband.

        "Yes, Steve?" Nicole sighs out softly and places a hand on her warm forehead.

        "So, uh... Do you remember that vase I got you when we vacationed in China?"

        "Mhm. The really expensive blue one with the dragon painted onto it..."

        "Well, it might or might not have been... slightly damaged."

        "Steven. Grant. Rogers." Nicole slowly sits up and Natasha swivels around in her chair to listen to the conversation. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING VASE?!"

        "I was giving our daughter a bath and she splashed soap in my eyes. I went to clean out my eyes and because I did not leave the door closed, she escaped. She then proceeded to pick up your vase and slam it against the fireplace..."

        There was utter silence for about a minute before Nicole answers again. If only Steve could see the pure anger in her eyes. "I leave you in charge for a couple of hours and my expensive vase ends up broken... When I step into that damn house, it better be spotless. Liberty better not be covered in any condiments. And finally, I expect (Y/N) to be back on schedule. Is that clear, soldier?"

        "Yes, my love." Just from the coldness in her voice alone, Steve knew he was in for it when his wife returned home.

        He had faced many dangerous and evil foes in his day, but even with all of them combined, nothing scared him more than his angry wife. And, this time, it was all his fault.

* * *

        Steve had swept up the blue and white remnants of the expensive vase and cleaned the wet footprints around the house. The dog was fed, (Y/N) was bathed (again), and all of the daily chores were complete. The only thing left... was to feel Nicole's wrath. Also, he had to find out where his daughter had gone... And, maybe where Liberty had gone too. He had accepted that Nicole was never going to let him take care of his daughter alone ever again. It was not like he did not care about that sweet little thing, it was just extremely difficult.

        "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Where are you?!" Steve opens all of the kitchen cabinets searching for his daughter with no luck.

        He searched through the master bedroom, the laundry room, the playroom, and nearly every other room in their two-story house, with no sign of his progeny. Great. Now his wife was going to be even angrier. The blond was going to do another search around the house until he heard the click of the door being unlocked.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He rushes downstairs as he hears a string of curse words being shouted at the front door finally opens. As he reaches the bottom of the steps, Steve is met with the disappointed and angry scowl of his wife. Her knuckles are nearly white as she grips onto the handle of her purse. He awkwardly steps over to her hoping that a small hug and kiss would melt away all the issues. Before he could even lean in to do so, her hand goes up as she slams the front door and hangs to leather jacket on the coat rack.

        "(Y/N)! Mommy's home." Nicole smiles softly and waits for the sound of small feet on the wooden floors. To her surprise, there is complete silence until she hears a small voice from the coat closet.

        "Mommy?"

        Nicole raises her eyebrow and looks between Steve and the wooden door a few times before turning the knob. Inside the coat closet was (Y/N) playing with a pair of tiny, yellow rain boots as Liberty chewed on Steve's shield. "Steve... Why are my child and dog doing in the coat closet?" Nicole raises her eyebrow as she turns her head to look at her husband.

        "Well. IwastryingtogetdinnerreadyandthentheydisappearedandIcouldn'tfindthemso..." Steve sighs and pulls his wife closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. He captures her lips with his and makes the brunette gasp from the deepness of the kiss. 

         _Hopefully, this will fix it._

        "Ew..." (Y/N) screws her face into a grimace as she watches her two parents kiss.

        Steve chuckles against Nicole's lips and softly kisses her temple. Nicole turns to pick up her daughter and kisses the child's forehead. "I guess I can finish dinner since a two-year-old is such a hassle, Captain..." Nicole laughs and starts to walk over to the kitchen.

        Before Nicole walks through the archway to the kitchen she turns her head and mouths to Steve."We'll discuss this later." She gives him a quick wink while biting her lip. He was not quite sure if she meant that in an angry way or romantic way, but the super soldier sure hoped it was a mix of both. 


	2. Male Reader

       "Are you completely sure that can take care of his?" Nicole asks as he slips on his leather jacket.

       "Honey, I am fully capable of taking care of (Y/N) while you're gone..." Steve puts his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gives his wife a small reassuring smile.

       "Are you  _ really _ sure? The last time I left you alone, the kitchen floor was coated with flour and poor Liberty was covered in ketchup. How exactly did our damn dog get covered in a condiment?" Nicole raises his eyebrow and Steve sighs out softly.

       It was true that their child had made a complete mess in the kitchen because Steve thought he had everything under control. (Y/N) had ended up ripping a bag of flour open and pouring it around the perimeter of the kitchen. he then proceeded to find the bottle of ketchup on the counter after Steve had made hot dogs for lunch. Their dog also somehow was totally fine with being smothered in ketchup. Let us say that Nicole was not very fond of coming home to that chaos.

       "I...I don't have an explanation for that. Sorry," Steve awkwardly laughs as he scratches the back of his head. 

       "Just make sure to actually pay attention to our child. I want him to make it to his third birthday." Nicole rolls his eyes and walks over to the pastel-colored high chair. "Now, you little ladybug, I want you to take it easy on daddy. Okay?" Nicole picks up (Y/N) and peppers soft kisses on his plump cheeks.

       The two-year-old giggles and places his chubby hands on his mother's chin. Nicole gives his son one last kiss on the nose and hands his to Steve. The blond soldier takes his small son in his arms and holds him close against his broad chest. 

       "Don't get covered in ketchup this time." Nicole bends down and pets his German Shepard's head then blows a kiss to Steve before exiting the large kitchen.

       "Alright, pumpkin, what would you like to do today?" 

       "Where's mommy?" (Y/N) frowns as he tightly grips onto the blue fabric of Steve's shirt.

       "he is going to be at work for a little while, so you get to spend some time with me."

       The toddler continues to frown as he starts to sniffle. his big (e/c) eyes start to fill with tears as he starts to have a small fit.

_ Nicole just left and he's already crying. This is going to be fun... _

* * *

 

       "I want mommy!" The two-year-old screams as he throws plushies and miniature cars at his father. Eventually, the small girl hits his father in the stars and stripes with a pickup truck toy and he tries his best not to curse in front of his child.

       "Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Steve winces as he shuffles in his pocket for his phone. He needed to call his savior, his wife.

       He quickly dials his number and places the cell phone up to his ear. he answers after one ring and the first thing he hears is an annoyed sigh. "Yes, sweetie?"

       "Babe, I can't take care of (Y/N). he keeps screaming for you and keeps throwing toys at me. Nicole... he threw that heavy ass truck at my crotch. I am in physical  _ and _ emotional pain. I need your help,  _ please _ ."

       "I would recommend some apple juice? Chocolate milk? Animal crackers? he's probably hungry. As long as you stay on schedule, he should be fine." 

       "Wait... what schedule?" Steve raises his eyebrow and runs a hand through his blond hair.

       "Um, the schedule I have had his on since he turned one. I am guessing you didn't have his take a bath yet either. That calms him down a lot."

       "Crap..."

       "Exactly. Now, you are fully aware that I am extremely busy at the moment and would prefer if you left me alone for a little while. I am pretty sure a super-soldier who fought in a whole ass war and battled the toughest villains can handle his two-year-old son. Love ya, but I gotta go." Nicole hangs up the comm.

       Steve slips his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants and starts to pick up the toys scattered around the playroom. Before he can place the plushies into the plastic toy bin, (Y/N) starts to cry loudly along with a high pitched scream. Apparently, his son was not done terrorizing him.

* * *

 

        After cleaning up the complete mess in (Y/N)'s playroom, Steve thought it was best to take Nicole's advice and give their son a bath. It sounded like a great idea at first until the two-year-old started to slap the bath water out of excitement. Not only was the tile floor wet, but his shirt was completely soaked. He sighs out of annoyance and wondered how his wife handled this little troublemaker.

       "(Y/N), please stop splashing. You're getting water everywhere. You're making a mess." Steve said as calmy as he could manage.

       Steve then squirts lavender-scented shampoo on his hand and starts to clean (Y/N)'s locks before soapy water directly splashes into his eyes. He jerks back and cannot help but curse. "HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!"

      Either his son thinks that it is hilarious he is pain or that he cursed, even though he did not find this moment amusing in the slightest. "You said a bad word daddy!" Loud giggles echo through the tiled bathroom as Steve travels to the sink to wash out his eyes. 

       As he brings baby blues to the water running from the faucet, Steve hears the pitter patter of small, wet feet on the ground. He immediately lifts up his head and looks around the bathroom for his son.  _ he was gone!  _ He turns around to see small footprints leading outside of the bathroom. Maybe he should not have left the bathroom door ajar. Especially after hearing the loud crash of what he guessed was some kind of pottery...

* * *

 

**Nicole's POV**

       The brunette maneuvers her arm perfectly to twist the neck of one opponent before directly shooting another in the middle of his head.  he lets the limp body drop onto the dead leaves of the forest and presses her ear to speak to her other teammate.

       "Tasha, I am going to need backup. These are more guys here than anticipated." Nicole shoots another man before he takes a step closer to her. 

       "You don't have to worry about a thing, Agent Rogers. I am right here." The redhead agent appears alongside her long-time friend.

       The two women spend nearly half an hour fighting enemy after enemy. After all of the bullets and twisting of limbs stopped, they returned to the quinjet to take a breather before returning to the compound. As Nicole lays against the cold metal interior of the jet, her comm starts to ring. he presses to answer and is not surprised in the slightest that it is her husband.

       "Yes, Steve?" Nicole sighs out softly and places a hand on her warm forehead.

       "So, uh... Do you remember that vase I got you when we vacationed in China?"

       "Mhm. The really expensive blue one with the dragon painted onto it..."

       "Well, it might or might not have been... slightly damaged."

       "Steven. Grant. Rogers." Nicole slowly sits up and Natasha swivels around in her chair to listen to the conversation. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING VASE?!"

       "I was giving our son a bath and he splashed soap in my eyes. I went to clean out my eyes and because I did not leave the door closed, he escaped. he then proceeded to pick up your vase and slam it against the fireplace..."

       There was utter silence for about a minute before Nicole answers again. If only Steve could see the pure anger in her eyes. "I leave you in charge for a couple of hours and my expensive vase ends up broken... When I step into that damn house, it better be spotless. Liberty better not be covered in any condiments. And finally, I expect (Y/N) to be back on schedule. Is that clear, soldier?"

       "Yes, my love." Just from the coldness in her voice alone, Steve knew he was in for it when his wife returned home.

       He had faced many dangerous and evil foes in his day, but even with all of them combined, nothing scared him more than his angry wife. And, this time, it was all his fault.

* * *

 

       Steve had swept up the blue and white remnants of the expensive vase and cleaned the wet footprints around the house. The dog was fed, (Y/N) was bathed (again), and all of the daily chores were complete. The only thing left... was to feel Nicole's wrath. Also, he had to find out where his son had gone... And, maybe where Liberty had gone too. He had accepted that Nicole was never going to let him take care of his son alone ever again. It was not like he did not care about that sweet little thing, it was just extremely difficult.

       "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Where are you?!" Steve opens all of the kitchen cabinets searching for his son with no luck.

       He searched through the master bedroom, the laundry room, the playroom, and nearly every other room in their two-story house, with no sign of his progeny. Great. Now his wife was going to be even angrier. The blond was going to do another search around the house until he heard the click of the door being unlocked.

_        Shit. Shit. Shit. _

__ He rushes downstairs as he hears a string of curse words being shouted at the front door finally opens. As he reaches the bottom of the steps, Steve is met with the disappointed and angry scowl of his wife. Her knuckles are nearly white as he grips onto the handle of her purse. He awkwardly steps over to her hoping that a small hug and kiss would melt away all the issues. Before he could even lean in to do so, her hand goes up as he slams the front door and hangs to leather jacket on the coat rack.

       "(Y/N)! Mommy's home." Nicole smiles softly and waits for the sound of small feet on the wooden floors. To her surprise, there is complete silence until he hears a small voice from the coat closet.

       "Mommy?"

       Nicole raises her eyebrow and looks between Steve and the wooden door a few times before turning the knob. Inside the coat closet was (Y/N) playing with a pair of tiny, yellow rain boots as Liberty chewed on Steve's shield. "Steve... Why are my child and dog doing in the coat closet?" Nicole raises her eyebrow once more as she turns her head to look at her husband.

       "Well. IwastryingtogetdinnerreadyandthentheydisappearedandIcouldn'tfindthemso..." Steve sighs and pulls his wife closer to him by wrapping his arm around her waist. He captures her lips with his and makes the brunette gasp from the deepness of the kiss. 

_ Hopefully, this will fix it. _

       "Ew..." (Y/N) screws his face into a grimace as he watches his two parents kiss.

       Steve chuckles against Nicole's lips and softly kisses his temple. Nicole turns to pick up her son and kisses the child's forehead. "I guess I can finish dinner since a two-year-old is such a hassle, Captain..." Nicole laughs and starts to walk over to the kitchen.

       Before Nicole walks through the archway to the kitchen he turns her head and mouths to Steve."We'll discuss this later." he gives him a quick wink while biting her lip. He was not quite sure if he meant that in an angry way or romantic way, but the super soldier sure hoped it was a mix of both. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this (because I did enjoy writing it). I hope I gave you a couple of laughs. Don't forget to comment (I don't bite), leave a kudos, and subscribe to me (I have one-shots and more coming soon)! 
> 
> ~ 🍒


End file.
